


Cleaning this castle will not be your main problem.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancient Terror, But Kakuzu is present, Day 4, F/M, HidaKaku - Freeform, I really liked that, KakuHida Week, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, The main focus is Hidan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Hidan Báthory nasce e com ele, grandes responsabilidades. Sendo o filho mais novo, foi obrigado a se casar com oConde Kakuzu Nadásdy, morando no Castelo dos Nádasdy.Hidan Báthory is born and with him, big responsibilities. Being the youngest son, he was forced to marry Count Kakuzu Nadásdy, living in Nádasdy Castle.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 15
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Cleaning this castle will not be your main problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá ❤  
> Hello ❤
> 
> Isso é baseado na lenda de Isabel Báthory, ou Condessa Sangrenta, desde a primeira vez que escutei sobre ela no Ensino Médio, fiquei muito encantada por ela. Existem muitas versões sobre o relacionamento dela com o Marido, mas eu coloquei a minha própria versão aqui hihi
> 
> This is based on the legend of Isabel Báthory, or Countess Bloody, since the first time I heard about her in high school, I was very enchanted by her. There are many versions about her relationship with her Husband, but I put my own version here hehe

As  dezessete vilas sempre se questionavam com medo, o que acontecia dentro do  Castelo de  _Nádasdy_ ?  Havia muitas especulações, Hidan Báthory não ligava muito para elas, poucas coisas ele dava importância no final das contas.

A única coisa que ele ligava era para si mesmo e para seu marido, Kakuzu Báthory.

Donos das dezessete vilas, ambos tinham bastante condições, mesmo que Kakuzu se via obcecado por dinheiro e ter mais status, mais do que ele recebeu quando se casou com Hidan. Mesmo um casamento arranjado, dava para ver que eles tinham um relacionamento considerável para aquela época.

Mas os camponeses tinham muito medo de Kakuzu,  ele era impiedoso e as punições de crimes que ele julgava era m extremamente dolorosas e sádicas, podia-se até dizer que ele abusava do seu poder, mas ninguém tinha coragem de falar isso, todos queriam o seu ganha pão.

N o entanto, a  notícia de que Kakuzu serviria ao exército como Comandante-chefe se espalhou com rapidez. Quem cuidaria das vilas? Das punições? Do dinheiro? No começo, as pessoas se sentiram desconfiadas ao saber que seria Hidan, quase nunca visto em público, ficava mais no castelo, mas os empregados sempre falavam que ele era bem comunicativo, além de ser o verdadeiro Báthory, uma família nobre.

— Eu fui convocado para ser empregada da castelo, legal né? — Disse Kurenai para seu marido Asuma, camponeses pobres que estavam vendo uma luz no fim do túnel.

O castelo era imenso e muito bonito, por dentro parecia ser um mundo completamente diferente, a morena,  encantada com tudo, empolgou-se rapidamente com seu trabalho. Sendo guiada inicialmente por uma das empregadas mais velhas, para ver o castelo.

Até Hidan aparecer.

— Boa tarde, Hidan. — A anciã desejou.

Kurenai, aflita por ver Hidan pela primeira vez, ficou sem saber o que fazer e se curvou delicadamente — Boa tarde, Sr. Hidan.

Ela sempre soube que Hidan era bonito, mas ver pessoalmente era outra história, tirando um suspiro facilmente. Hidan, mesmo com cabelos brancos, parecia ser muito jovem, talvez até mais novo que ela própria, além de ser muito bonito, um físico atlético porém delicado e seus olhos púrpuras lhe davam um contraste.

A beleza em um homem.

— Não me chame de senhor. — Mandou Hidan, emburrado.

— Perdoe, Hidan, ela é a nova empregada. — A voz da mais velha saiu mansa.

Kurenai engoliu a seco, a primeira impressão fora horrível para Hidan, tinha medo de não ser contratada.

— Nova? — O albino questionou, curioso — Vem, eu te mostro o castelo.

Chocada, ela viu sua mão ser pega e ser arrastada pelos quatro cantos do castelo que era enorme, Hidan parecia ser alguém bem falador  e energético, bem oposto da visão que o povo tinha de Kakuzu, Kurenai se perguntou como eles conviviam.

Eles chegaram na porta do quarto do casal do castelo, Kurenai estava curiosa para ver por dentro, ela sempre fantasiou como seria o quarto. Hidan abriu a porta e entrou dando espaço para Kurenai e não poderia ser mais deslumbrante, o piso de madeira brilhante, com lareira e uma cama grande com vários ornamentos  e cortinas de veludo nas laterais, e muito dourado com vermelho, era um quarto invejável.

— Esse quarto é onde eu e Kakuzu dormimos. — Explicou Hidan, um sorriso travesso se formou logo em seguida.

Kurenai se surpreendeu com a informação, achava que Kakuzu e Hidan dormiam separados por conta de boatos, mas parecia estar errada, não dava para confiar em boatos no final das contas.

— Tem que tomar cuidado, Kakuzu adora esse quarto, qualquer coisa fora do lugar, arranhado ou quebrado trará a ira dele. — Ele passou a mão na cortina de veludo sobre a cama — E eu não gosto que mexa nas minhas coisas, entendeu?

— Sim.

— Não mexa na estante também, ao menos se for requisitado para a limpeza. — Kurenai acenou concordando, mas parecia confusa sobre isso, o que tinha na estante, Hidan gostava de ler? Ele gostava de livros? — Kakuzu gosta de ler e ver os livros amassados…

A Ira, Kurenai compreendeu agora.

  
  


  
  


Ela começou o trabalho no dia seguinte, a anciã ensinou tudo o que tinha que ser ensinado, algumas exigências que Hidan não tinha citado, no final, ela achou que estava indo bem. Até o dia da visita de Kakuzu, parecia uma loucura, arrumar mesa, ajudar na cozinha, limpar cada canto dos móveis.

Ver Kakuzu pessoalmente foi uma experiência sufocante, o ar que o homem emanava era de superioridade,  mas principalmente de disciplina,  talvez por conta do uniforme . Na verdade, Kakuzu era  bem-educado , cumprimentando todos de um jeito reservado.

A surpresa foi Hidan, descendo as escadas com uma vestimenta que Kurenai nunca vira ele usando, algo bem despojado e impróprio, um fino manto vermelho com uma calça preta folgada de cetim, mostrando seu peitoral definido,  Kurenai corou levemente ao ver Kakuzu se aproximando de Hidan, segurando o rosto do menor, e lhe puxando para um beijo.

Durante o jantar tudo parecia tranquilo, Hidan conversando bastante e Kakuzu dando respostas mais curtas, porém autoexplicativas. Mas nenhuma notícia sobre a guerra que acontecia, como empregada ela não poderia perguntar sobre.

— Não quero ninguém me atrapalhando, estão me ouvindo? — Disse Kakuzu, subindo as escadas olhando para as empregadas que apenas concordaram, enquanto Hidan subia ao seu lado com um olhar tedioso para elas.

  
  


  
  


Era madrugada, Kurenai tinha acordado e ido ao banheiro, o castelo parecia sombrio nessa hora. Um som foi escutado e a curiosidade bateu, ela andou até onde vinha o som e viu que era no quarto dos donos do castelos, engolindo a seco, ela andou até a porta entreaberta e espiou por ali, Kakuzu na cama de costas para a porta, aos beijos com Hidan em seu colo e a lareira acessa.

Um bom clima para a luxuria.

Ela corou e parou de espiar, seu coração estava batendo forte, com medo, viu algo que não deveria e fez algo que não deveria.

— Como estão indo as coisas? — Ela escutou Kakuzu perguntar.

Hidan pareceu rosnar — Não vamos falar sobre isso agora.

— Temos que falar agora. — Escutou um som de beijo.

— Estão indo bem chatas, não gosto de cuidar dessas coisas, dinheiro, papel, julgamentos, é muito irritante e tedioso.

Uma risada nasalar foi escutada, arrepiando Kurenai — E sobre  _ela_ ? Estou impressionado que a deixou viva por tanto tempo,  não vai matá-la?

_Ela_ ? Quem é  _ela_ ?

A pergunta não foi respondida e o silêncio veio em seguida, Kurenai tremia, matar? Como assim? Seu coração estava acelerado, além da hiperventilação. Um toque na porta, sendo aberta em supetão, assustando Kurenai que caiu para o lado e viu Hidan com uma lança pontuda.

— Eu estava esperando você chegar Kaku, para desfrutarmos disso juntos.

Kurenai tentou levantar, mas foi puxada pelos cabelos e seu grito ecoou pelo castelo inteiro. Arrastada para dentro do quarto, o pânico tomava conta dela, enquanto se debatia, mas Hidan era muito forte, se soltar não era uma opção possível ali.

Ela não lembra como chegou naquele porão, mas a dor  era inevitável.

  
  


  
  


— Foi uma surpresa e tanto. — Comentou Kakuzu, olhando para Hidan dentro da banheira cheia de sangue — Mas como sempre, você fez uma sujeira.

— Não reclame, você gostou. — Hidan disse emburrado, enquanto passava a mão pelo sangue — Entra aqui, vamos.

Kakuzu queria negar, mas seu sorriso dizia o contrário.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ❤  
> I hope you enjoyed❤


End file.
